


A Jewelry Box With a Star Called You

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: We Can Walk Forward Without Fear, You and I (BTXT College AU) [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Gen, M/M, Marijuana, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, am i sorry? i actually dont know, and fairytale endings, and i wanted to make a call back in a new fic i want to write but this has to be posted first, anyways heres me making it up to soobin for all the crying, anyways theyre so damn cute ok theyre good boys, beomgyu is the exact opposite, but everybody gangsta til soobin walks in, everybody is soft for the baby, he loves cliche romcoms, i thought i had already posted this, i was very upset when i realized i hadnt because i was making a call back in the prequel fic to this, its literally just soobin and beomgyu bonding, its ok theyre safe, soobin is a romantic, they get high, theyre all pot heads now im sorry, this is my friends fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: Beomgyu was having a rough time. Lucky for him, his best friend was always right there for him, helping him feel better.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Series: We Can Walk Forward Without Fear, You and I (BTXT College AU) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147877
Kudos: 8





	A Jewelry Box With a Star Called You

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe. They babey. They babey and they get high and are dumb but this is fiction so its all fine. The most dangerous thing they do is dye their hair while inebriated. They good tho. Namjoon is an agriculture student who absolutely grows pot, they're super super safe. Also either way, there's only one paragraph of them actually high lmao. Ok yes that's it, that's your second warning for pot for if you didn't read the tags. It's actually just fluff please they're so cute.

Beomgyu was having a long day when Soobin texted him. It happened like this often, Soobin had this sixth sense when Beomgyu was having a hard time, it's just how they had always worked.

Binnie Hyung: hey Gyu, wanna hang out? Namjoon's out with Jin tnite.  
Beommie: yeah sure. Want me to get drinks on the way?  
Binnie Hyung: ye! Let yourself in when you get here!  
Beomgyu smiled.

~

“What's up Beommie?”

Soobin was curled up on the loveseat across from Beomgyu who laughed. He shook his head slightly.

“Just a long day. I'm working on fixing my grades and I've sort of fucked around enough that it's really hard at this point. I'm tired”

“Fair. hey your hairs fading, when was the last time you dyed it?”

Beomgyu blinks. He looks at his hair and sees that Soobin was right. His once striking silver strands were turning a bland white color. He tries to think of when he last had his hair done and gives up after a few moments with a shrug.

“We should have a sleepover!”

Beomgyu laughs loudly at the sudden declaration, not that it was particularly laughable, but he always thought it was so funny how Soobin acted so quiet and aloof in public but would become a soft clingy bunny when you were alone with him. He spent the entire time he knew him waxing poetic about happily ever afters and silly stuff most kids had done by the time they were three.

Soobin came into his life later than Yeonjun and Hyuka did. He had been over with Hobi to Namjoon’s childhood home often, the two were very close for a long time, and he got dragged along as Hobi’s younger brother. He often just played with Namjoon’s old toys while the two did whatever, but three years after he had been going with Hobi, Soobin was introduced to him.

Namjoon was so excited that trip, Beomgyu remembered it clearly, as if it was yesterday and not 13 years ago. Namjoon was 14 and he came racing into the sitting room with a little kid stumbling to catch up. He was bouncing around at the speed of light as he picked the kid up from under his arms, reaching out to Hobi with the biggest grin. He was quick to introduce them to his new baby brother Soobin, and this was one of the few visits where Hobi and Namjoon both played with Beomgyu as well. Namjoon held Soobin so tightly Beomgyu thought he might drop dead, but Soobin would simply wriggle in his grasp, and Namjoon would coo with delight, and release him to poke at his chubby cheeks.

So while the others forgot often that Soobin was a boy in love with fairy tales and and all things childish and fun, to Beomgyu it was yesterday's news, not that it didn't bring him joy whenever that side of him showed. So with a grin, twice as big as he would have thought possible before the visit, he nodded. Soobin grinned right back, his cute bunny cheeks rising and showing his bright toothy smile.

“Oh! We can get face masks and play games and make sweets!!! Oh we haven't had a sleepover in ages Beommie!!!”

The cynical, tired part of Beomgyu’s brain begs to bite back that they were nearly 20, 20 year olds don't do sleepovers, but he shoved the thought away instantly. Soobin was excited, there wasn't going to be a damn thing that would stop that, especially not Beomgyu being grumpy.

“Yeah my hair is fading too, it's been like a month since me and Joon did it, we can do each other's hair and we can do manicures!!!”

Beomgyu laughs again as Soobin rambles on about all the things they could do. He remembers when they were little Soobin loved painting peoples nails, and everyone who knew him was a sucker for him, Hobi would wander around with only a little sloppy yellow nail polish everywhere, Namjoon always had nail polish, there was never a time after Soobin joined his family that he didn't have something on his nails. He even went around with colored nails, it made his other friends confused, but Hyuka loved them every time he saw them, and so did Yeonjun. Beomgyu just nodded as Soobin made himself more and more excited.

“So I suppose that means I have to go back and pack?”

“As if! I've got you covered dont worry, oh I'm excited!”

And he wasn't going to argue with his hyung, not when he was so determined. Soobin went off on a tangent and Beomgyu was too at peace to actually comprehend what was being said, so had to get pulled back to the present by Soobin linking arms with him and dragging him along.

“C'mon we gotta go shopping!”

~

Beomgyu had half forgotten how funny Soobin could be, he hadn't laughed this hard in ages. They went to Target to pick up supplies and Soobin was simply filled with childlike joy the whole time. You'd think he'd never been to a store before. He got excited when they wandered into the toy aisle, and it took Beomgyu insisting they didn't need to buy every single toy the store had at least twice for them to finally make it to the hair dye aisle. Beomgyu laughed more as Soobin had to consider every single hair dye before choosing to stick with the same blue he did before. Beomgyu ushered them to the face masks and nearly started sobbing from laughter as Soobin grabbed every. Single. Face mask they had.

He adored spending time with Soobin out of classes for this reason. He acted like he was studious and quiet and simply a nerd, but he was just so chaotic and fun to be around. Not once did Beomgyu regret introducing Yeonjun and Soobin, their chaos bounced off each other wonderfully, and even with how childish they could be, they were still the best hyungs, very serious when needed, ready to protect and care for the rest of them when it came to that. When you were with either of them outside of class or work, they would act like toddlers and it was painfully endearing. Soobin had always been like this though, Beomgyu knew this well. So he simply dragged his elder towards the food aisle to stock up on baking ingredients before going to check out.

~

Beomgyu insisted on stopping at his place for a few things and Soobin relented eventually, letting him grab a bag of clothes, hygiene supplies, and his guitar. Soobin grinned at the guitar slung around Beomgyu’s back, bouncing slightly.

“Oh! We can jam!!! I haven't played my uke in ages, cmon Gyu!”

“Gah you're so adorable today hyung, did you wake up and choose violence on my poor heart?”

“Oh hush you!”

He did, letting Soobin push him in the direction of his house. He figured the weekend would be fun, but he wasn't quite prepared for just how fun it would be.

~

Sugar Honey Honey: hey I can't do anything with you this weekend, Hyuka demanded I spend the weekend with him aha, hes simply too adorable to resist  
Himbo McDollFace: oh wow the world synced up, Soobin did the same with me. I hope Yeonjun’s chill on his own lmao  
Sugar Honey Honey: pfft the old man will be fine, I'm sure he’ll just spend more hours at the dance studio.  
Himbo McDollFace: lmao you right. Anyways I gtg I think Soobin might throw my phone through the window if I don't pay attention to him immediately XD  
Sugar Honey Honey: oml, you used XD you deserve to have your phone thrown /lh. I'm in the same boat, Hyukas already threatened to eat mine twice. Love you doll  
Himbo McDollFace: love you too hon

Soobin whined in annoyance as Beomgyu sent the last message, but perked up when he tossed his phone on the couch afterwards, grabbing his guitar instead. Soobin pulled his ukulele closer as he did so, smile on his face as Beomgyu went to double check his guitar's tuning.

“What do you want to play?”

“I dunno, how about this”

Beomgyu plays out a few chords, and Soobin smiles in recognition, following along with harmonic chords as Beomgyu begins to sing softly.

“You've got a hold of me, don't even know your power, I stand a hundred feet but I fall when I’m around ya”

Soobin joins in on the next verse, still adding a harmony to Beomgyu deep voice and melodious guitar playing.

“Show me an open door, then you go and slam it on me I can't take anymore I'm saying baby”

Beomgyu fades out and lets Soobin belt out the chorus with a wide smile.

“Please have mercy on me! Take it easy on my heart, even though you don't mean to hurt me you keep tearing me apart! I’d drive through the night just to be near you baby heart open, testify, tell me that I'm not crazy”

And Beomgyu joins back in on the next verse, prepared for the chorus with the both of them, like they had done this yesterday.

“I'm not asking for a lot just that you're honest with me my pride is all I got I'm saying, baby please have mercy on me take it easy on my heart even though you don't mean to hurt me you keep tearing me apart would you please have mercy on me I'm a puppet on your strings and even though you got good intentions I need you to set me free would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart? Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?”

They cut it off there, and grin at each other as Beomgyu plays a few ending chords. Soobin is giggling, and Beomgyu half expects him to fall over. He doesn't though, and instead goes to play a few chords in succession, bidding Beomgyu follow along with harmony as Soobin starts singing a song Beomgyu doesn't recognise.

“Someone said, what's going on how did you meet someone the opposite of you I don't know but I know we're continuously drawn to each other”

Beomgyu is grateful for his skill in guessing chord progressions, it helps him in moments of improv like this. He doesn't know this song, he's certain of it, but it's cheerful and cute and very fitting for Soobin.

“You like red roses you like the blue sea but I like violet I want to go to the mountains again we're the opposite that's why it's so special it seems like like Blue Orangeade”

Beomgyu is smiling, humming along with Soobin as he goes off on the verse, cheerfully strumming at his ukulele.

“We like, we like, we like in the dark world you're my best color boy I need it need it need it baby needed it needs it The complete opposite, like complementary colors I want to paint this world between us, between between between babe between us between”

Beomgyu is loving this song, excited as Soobin goes through the rest of it with a giddy smile on his face. He sets down his guitar with a matching smile.

“What song was that? That was so cute!”

Soobin shuffles a bit uncertainly.

“... would you believe me if I told you I wrote it?”

“I’d be fucking amazed! Binnie what the fuck that was amazing!”

Beomgyu launched forward, tackling Soobin in a hug and both laughed. They laid there laughing for a bit before Beomgyu released him. They both sat back up and Soobin was suddenly shy again, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Beomgyu waited patiently for him to speak his mind.

“I wrote it for Yeonjunnie”

“Oh my gosh of course you did. You're simply a sap; gay and in love”

“Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Wait you haven't shown him it yet?”

“No. I've been sitting on it for a while, I've been too worried that he wont like it”

“God Soob what are you waiting for? Of course he’ll love it, he’ll love it almost as much as he loves you”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. I've known him for forever, there's not a doubt in my mind that he will absolutely adore it”

Soobin smiles at that, soft and shy, so reserved, and Beomgyu takes it upon himself to make his smile big and toothy again. So naturally, he tackles him, and tickles him til the older is wheezing for breaths in between high pitched giggles. 

~

The two goof off for hours, and it's like they’re kids again, just messing around without a care in the world. Eventually they get bored of playing music, and move on to baking. Beomgyu had imagined they would make brownies. Nice, simple brownies, nice and chocolatey and simple. And then Soobin pulls out a bottle and Beomgyu stares at him unamused.

“Are you insinuating we should use your brother's tincture and make pot brownies?”

“Yes”

“Have you even been high before?”

“Am I gender queer?”

“I-”

“Ok let's get cooking!!!”

Beomgyu stared at Soobin as he walked into the kitchen, pulling out a tray, a bowl, a mixing spoon, and the other ingredients. He looks over at Beomgyu and laughs.

“C'mon Beommie! Don't just stand there, come help!”

The brownies are baking now, and Beomgyu was laughing hysterically, the most he’s laughed in ages. Soobin managed to get flour everywhere, because he insisted on adding extra to make the brownies cakier, and he's had to keep him from licking the bowl clean several times. He probably added too much of the tincture as well, because, surprisingly, Soobin has no goddamn idea how much to add to the batter, and added 20 grams of it. Beomgyu was seriously wondering how south this was going to go. Especially since Soobin insisted they change the plan and do each other's hair that night. This was destined to be a disaster but fuck man it would be a great story.

He then got a phone call from Taehyun and realized this was a recipe for an amazing night.

“Hey chipmunk how's my sugar doing tonight?”

“What have you done”

“Nothing yet. Why'd you call sweetcheeks?”

“I missed you. But now I’m suspicious”

“Soobin and I made pot brownies”

“YOURE DOING POT WITHOUT ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU’RE THE WORST BOYFRIEND”

Beomgyu laughed as he heard the pout in his boyfriend's voice. He cooed a bit at his adorable boyfriend.

“I can save you one if you really want, but I think Binnie added way too much so you know depends on how tonight goes. He wants to mix pot brownies and dying each others hair so uh pray for my scalp”

“You should absolutely not do that”

“Too late Bin is dead set on it”

“Oh god”

“It's fine who needs a scalp”

“You do! How are we s’posed to give you head scratchies if you don’t have a scalp?”

Beomgyu giggled at the pout in Taehyun’s voice.

“It’s ok hon, we’ll be careful”

“...ok. I love you”

“Love you too sugar”

~

It… surprisingly worked out well. The two both had a brownie and surprisingly they didn't cause any property damage or physical harm to each other. They did, however, keep touching their hair, and then had to panickedly run to the bathroom to not ruin anything. Eventually they decided it would be really dumb for both of them to try and shower when they could barely stand up, and just leaned over the bathtub together and rinsed out their hair. After that, they changed into pajamas, and cuddled each other on the couch. Soobin was in a fluffy white cinnamoroll pajama set, the hood pulled over his head with big ears flopping around, Beomgyu was in pastel blue and pink shorts and a long pink t-shirt with Tweety Bird saying ‘I'm too cute!’ and they were both sluggishly dragging themselves around. When they woke up in the morning, Beomgyu was laying fully on Soobin and they both giggled. They looked at their hair and were shocked at how well they did.

~

“God we haven't done this in ages! I missed this, we have to do this more often!”

Beomgyu smiled at Soobin, nodding. Soobin was painting his nails, yellow with cats on them. Beomgyu wasn't good at painting nails, even if he had been doing it with Soobin for years. He was shaky, his hands were never steady, and he usually made a mess, but Soobin always asked him anyways. It was calming. Soobin had already had them apply a face mask, the charcoal one, and they had a romcom playing in the background. It was just like when they were kids, and they were loving it.

By the time Namjoon got home, the two had passed out again, tiny braids in their hair, their nails matching as best as possible, Soobin's nails were pink with little chickens. They were still in their pjs, and Beomgyu was asleep on Soobin's shoulder. Namjoon smiled at the scene, and covered the two in a blanket and shut off the lights.

The next day they would have class; Beomgyu would have to scramble to look presentable and Soobin would panic about his own class, but that was tomorrow's problem, tonight they were best friends who needed this weekend to wind down. And wind down they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make the title a lyric from a love song, even when this is a platonic fic? Yes. I don't care, SooGyu are platonically married and treasure each other and I will riot for this. Also don't focus too much on the gender queer line, I promise it will be explained >:)))


End file.
